Um Hospital Maluco
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary está grávida e o seu marido Tyson acompanha-a ao hospital, porém eles vão ter muitos problemas até conseguirem chegar à sala de partos. One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: **As personagens de Beybalde não me pertencem.

**P.S: **Para que a história seja melhor entendida, imaginem a Salima como uma daquelas pessoas muito chiques e ricas que pensam que são importantes e que falam à tia. Divirtam-se.

* * *

**Hilary: **Ai, que nunca mais nos chamam Tyson.

**Tyson: **Parece impossível. Tu estás grávida, quase a ter o nosso filho e em vez de te mandarem para a sala de partos, fazem-te esperar aqui.

A Hilary estava grávida de nove meses e nesse dia tinham-lhe rebentado as águas. O Tyson levou-a rapidamente para o hospital, mas disseram-lhe que tinha de esperar.

Na recepção, a recepcionista Salima folheava distraidamente uma revista de moda.

**Salima: **Olha Mariam, vê lá se este vestido não me ficava bem. – ela apontou para um vestido cor-de-rosa.

**Mariam: **Acho que te ficava muito bem, mas é muito caro.

**Salima: **Hum… tens razão, vou ver se encontro aqui outro mais barato.

A Salima continuou a folhear a revista.

**Mariam: **Salima, não devíamos chamar mais alguém para atendermos, é que estamos aqui sem fazer nada.

**Salima:** Mariam, aprende que eu não duro sempre. Isto é um hospital. Nós somos as recepcionistas e temos o dever, vê bem, o dever de fazer com que as pessoas fiquem horas à espera na sala de espera.

**Mariam: **Mas as pessoas não gostam de esperar.

**Salima: **Mas já é tradição Mariam. Ninguém chega ao hospital e é logo atendido, têm sempre de esperar um bocado, por isso não somos nós que vamos quebrar essa regra. Entretém-te a ler uma revista.

As duas amigas começaram a folhear algumas revistas. O Tyson e a Hilary aguardavam impacientemente na sala de espera.

**Mariam: **Salima?

**Salima: **O que foi?

**Mariam: **Já estamos a ler revistas há uma hora, não era melhor começarmos a chamar as pessoas?

**Salima: **Ai, tu és mesmo chata. – A Salima carrega num botão. – Número 29, repito, número 29 à recepção.

**Tyson: **Somos nós Hilary, levanta-te, anda.

O Tyson e a Hilary caminharam até à recepção.

**Mariam: **Bem, chamaram-me agora para ir ter com o médico de serviço, já volto. – a Mariam abandona a recepção.

**Salima: **Então, diga-me o que quer?

**Tyson: **É que a minha mulher está grávida.

**Salima: **E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

**Tyson: **Ela veio para lhe fazerem o parto. E tem de ser agora!

**Salima: **Isso é que não pode ser.

**Tyson: **Mas porquê?

**Salima: **Porque primeiro tem de preencher a ficha.

**Tyson: **Mas ela está quase a ter o nosso filho!

**Salima: **Sem a ficha preenchida, não há nada para ninguém.

**Tyson: **Pronto mulher, diga lá o que se tem de pôr na ficha, mas despache-se.

**Salima: **Bem, você tenha calma, porque devagar se vai ao longe. – A Salima tira uma ficha e pega numa caneta. – Nome?

**Tyson: **Tyson Granger.

**Salima: **Ai, eu estou rodeada de inúteis. Tenho é de ver se arranjo um noivo rico para me tirar daqui que eu já não aguento isto. Não é o seu nome que eu quero, é o nome da paciente!

**Tyson: **Ah! Você não explicou.

**Salima: ¬¬**

**Tyson: **Ela agora chama-se Hilary Granger, porque se casou comigo e adquiriu o meu último nome, antigamente ela chamava-se…

**Salima: **Isso não me interessa, você não se quer despachar?

**Tyson: **Sim.

**Salima: **Então diga-me só o que eu lhe peço e mais nada. Idade?

**Tyson: **Ai, não sei… espere um pouco. – O Tyson vira-se para a Hilary, que está agarrada à sua barriga. – Hilary, que idade tens?

**Hilary: **És mesmo estúpido Tyson, tenho 29 anos!

**Tyson: **Ah! Eu sabia, era só para confirmar.

**Hilary e Salima: ¬¬**

**Tyson: **O que foi?

**Salima: **Nada… bem, deixe-me anotar… 29 anos. Agora, diga-me qual é a comida preferida dela.

**Tyson: **Comida preferida? Mas para que é que isso serve?

**Salima: **Olhe, você tem de baixar a voz, porque aqui quem manda sou eu ouviu? Se não, chamo os seguranças e ponho-o daqui para fora. Bem, nós aqui no hospital queremos conhecer intimamente os nossos pacientes para lhe darmos um acompanhamento personalizado e com coisas de que eles gostem.

**Tyson: **Mas não vê que ela está quase a ter o nosso filho?

**Hilary: **Ai! Acudam-me!

**Salima: **Esteja calada! Credo, estou rodeada de gente histérica. Tenho mesmo de arranjar outro emprego. Então, qual é a comida preferida dela?

**Tyson: **Olhe, escrevas… batatas fritas e bifes.

**Salima: **Certo. Agora, diga-me qual é a bebida preferida dela?

**Tyson: **Água.

**Salima: **Que coisa reles, água… bem, aqui no hospital também não servimos mais nenhuma bebida a não ser água… qual é a doença que ela tem?

**Tyson: **Esta grávida.

**Salima: **Grávida… será que isso é doença?

**Tyson: **Sei lá minha senhora, escreva isso rapidamente!

**Hilary: **Ai! Ai! Estou quase a ter o meu filho!

**Salima: **Espere lá! Ela está grávida?

**Tyson: **Eu já lhe tinha dito que sim.

**Salima:** Ah, mas assim ela tem de preencher a outra ficha para as grávidas, esta já não presta para nada. – A Salima amarrota a ficha e manda-a para o lixo. Depois vai buscar outra ficha. – Muito bem, responda, qual a data em que o bebé foi concebido?

**Tyson: **Sei lá minha senhora! Foi há nove meses.

**Salima: **Isso não serve! Tem de me dizer uma data exacta.

**Hilary: **Ai! Está mesmo a nascer!

**Salima: **Cale-se mulher! Estamos aqui a tentar preencher uma ficha. Estas pessoas não têm respeito nenhum pelas pessoas que estão aqui internadas e precisam de descanso. Vamos lá ver, diga-me o dia.

**Tyson: **Acho que foi… dia 29 de Fevereiro.

**Salima: **Certo e quem é o pai?

**Tyson: **Sou eu.

**Salima: **Já percebi isso, mas é agora que você tem de dizer o seu nome.

**Tyson: **Ah, o meu nome é Tyson Granger, já tinha dito há bocado.

**Salima: **Ok, agora preciso que me diga qual o tipo de parto que quer.

**Tyson: **Eu não sei, talvez cesariana…

**Salima: **Olhe, chegue-se para lá que agora tenho de falar com a paciente. – A Salima vira-se para a Hilary. – Olhe lá, que tipo de parto é que você quer?

**Hilary: **Ai, eu não percebo nada de partos… pode ser um parto pelos intestinos?

**Salima: ¬¬ **Esta mulher é uma inculta. Nunca deve ter andado na escola. E eu é que tenho de aturar esta gente. Olhe, tem de ser parto normal porque estamos com falta de médicos.

**Tyson: **Pronto, agora que a ficha já está feita, ela já pode entrar na sala de partos?

**Salima: **Não.

**Tyson: **Mas não porquê? Já preenchemos a ficha!

**Salima: **Eu sei, mas não está cá nenhum médico que posso fazer o parto.

**Tyson: **E só agora é que você me diz isso?

**Salima: **Você não me perguntou se estava cá algum médico que pudesse fazer o parto.

**Hilary: **Está a nascer! Está a nascer!

A cabeça do bebé já estava a começar a aparecer.

**Tyson: **Calma querida, eu já te vou ajudar.

**Salima: **Vejam lá se não sujam o chão com sangue. Olhem que eu não vou limpar a vossa porcaria! Não me pagam para isso!

O bebé da Hilary nasce.

**Tyson: **Senhora recepcionista, precisamos de algo para cortar o cordão umbilical.

**Salima: **Calma, eu já arranjo algo. Espere um pouco. – A Salima começa a abrir um armário. – Aqui está.

**Tyson: **Mas isto é um serrote!

**Salima: **Olhe, foi o que se conseguiu arranjar. E vocês sujaram o chão, eu não vou limpar nada ouviram?

O Tyson chega-se para ao pé da Hilary e do Bebé e começa a tentar cortar o cordão umbilical.

**Tyson: **Não dá! Não consigo cortar o cordão umbilical!

**Salima: **Calma, eu arranjo-lhe outra coisa para você cortar o cordão umbilical. – A Salima volta a abrir o armário. – Pronto, com isto você vai conseguir cortar o crodão.

**Tyson: **Ah! Mas você é maluca? Isso é uma serra eléctrica!

**Salima: **Experimente a cortar e cale-se!

**Tyson: **Ok.

O Tyson põe a serra eléctrica a trabalhar e consegue cortar o cordão umbilical.

**Salima: **Viu? Eu não lhe disse que isso cortava bem? Está a ver, se não fosse eu a ajudá-los, nem sei o que seria de vocês.

O Tyson e a Hilary abraçam-se, pegando no bebé.

**Salima: **Ah, mas isto é uma boa história para contar às outras pessoas… - A Salima pega no telefone. – Está, és tu Emily? Sim, sou eu a Salima. Tu nem sabes o que aconteceu hoje aqui no hospital. Um parto ao vivo e a cores. Exactamente, eu assisti a tudo. Se não fosse eu a ajudar, nem sei o que se teria passado, mas tu sabes que eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de ajudar os outros. Olha, mas não contes isto a toda a gente, conta só a três pessoas. É que não quero dar nas vistas, sabes que eu sou uma pessoa humilde e discreta. O quê? Queres contar a sete pessoas? Oh mulher… não sei… olha, conta a quem tu quiseres, mas não te esqueças que tens de manter em segredo que eu ando com o director do hospital, porque senão nunca mais me caso e nunca mais fico rica.

**Tyson: **Aha! Eu ouvi isso!

**Salima: **Esteja calado e vá para ao pé da sua mulher! Não, não era contigo Emily. Olha, depois eu conto-te tudo com mais pormenores, agora tenho de desligar que estou a gastar muito dinheiro. Não, eu estou a usar o telefone do hospital. Não ia gastar do meu dinheiro, não achas? Claro, o hospital que pague. Olha, beijinhos que eu tenho de desligar. Adeus. – A Salima desliga o telefone. – Olhe lá, você aí, sim você, venha cá!

**Tyson: **O que foi?

**Salima: **Você vai ter de limpar esta porcaria toda. – A Salima entrega um balde e uma esfregona ao Tyson. – Comece a limpar.

**Tyson: **Mas…

**Salima: **Não há mas, nem meio mas, comece a limpar que eu não tenho o dia todo.

E assim, o Tyson limpou tudo e voltou para casa com o seu filho e a Hilary. A Mariam continuou a ser recepcionista, a Emily conta a noticia a toda a gente e a Salima casou com o director do hospital, tornando-se rica e deixou de trabalhar.

**Fim**

**Então, o que acharam? Bem, mal, assim assim? Se alguém muito doente tivesse que apanhar com uma recepcionista assim, tinha tempo de morrer antes de ser atendido. Façam um autor feliz e mandem reviews ok? **


End file.
